kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatack
Bio Moves *A: Gatack Combo *← or → + A: Gatack Vulcans *↓ + A: Rider Kick *A (Mid-Jump): Double Caliber Spin *R: Clock Up (Rider Ability. Note: if used when partnered with Kabuto, Kick Hopper or Punch Hopper, OR is facing the Hoppers as bosses, they will not be slowed down as their Rider Ability is also Clock Up) *L + A (Super Special Move): Rider Cutting Quotes World 1: Gatack vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Gatack: Fighting already….you're way too sudden, you know. Gatack: There needs to be a reason to fight….! Ouja: You'd feel better if you had a reason? You're one stupid guy. Gatack: …Geez, why do only selfish guys have to show up….. Gatack: I wonder if it's just my luck….. After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Gatack: You're putting an end to yourself by fighting…. Gatack: Everybody really is selfish, huh... Ouja: The things around me are nothin' but suckers, just like you… Ouja: What'd I tell you, punk... World 2: Gatack vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle Gatack: Why…….are you guys here!? KickHopper: It's been a while, Kagami. I especially don't have grudges against you, KickHopper: but I have no choice but to defeat you… KickHopper: …No, it's not just that I don't have any grudges…. KickHopper: Anyway, are you laughing, too? At our thing, …eh? Gatack: That's…..I…! PunchHopper: Kagami….you should also sink into the darkness!! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and you would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Gatack: Yaguruma did that for Kageyama's sake…? Gatack: Just what do you mean by new body? Tell me, Yaguruma! KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3 : Gatack vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Gatack: Fight with the other Riders…? Gatack: We don't need to do something as foolish as that! Gatack: If you want us to fight, then we'll fight you first!! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Gatack: Who's the one that's making us to fight!? Gatack: Show yourself, you coward!! World 4: Gatack vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Gatack: Throwing away your mother and your comrades were things you had to do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Gatack: I'll tell you the words my friend once said... Gatack: Humans can change themselves for others. Gatack: Don't change the world for your own needs. Gatack: If you change yourself, the world will change! Eternal: Humans can change themselves for others, huh…. Eternal: That's why you must change for me! You humans!!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Gatack: Goura….so that's the ringleader behind everything…!! Gatack: Don't think you can keep doing what you want!! World 5: Gatack vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Gatack: I've met the Kamen Riders of this world!! Gatack: That kind of sadness doesn't affect them one bit, Gatack: because they are proud warriors!! Gatack: That power couldn't possibly be horrifying!! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Gatack: "The likes of us"? Gatack: What you're calling "the likes of us"…. Gatack: is the true power of the Kamen Riders!! Gatack: I'm definitely gonna find that Goura guy!! Gatack: And when I find him…I'll send him flying!! World 6: Gatack vs. Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end…. Gatack: Don't let him fool you! Goura's words are a load of crap! Gatack: You're being fooled by the way he talks! Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Gatack: You know you're being tricked, and you're still gonna obey him!? Gatack: Isn't that exactly what he wants!? After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Gatack: Just whose spirit do you need to play with to satisfy yourself!? Gatack: You just wait, Goura!! I'll stop you no matter what!! World 6: Gatack vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Gatack: Don't think so little of humans! Gatack: I don't know just how much amazing data you've gathered, Gatack: but after all, isn't it something created by humans? Gatack: You'll never match these soul-filled fists!! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Gatack: I won't lose….! I can't afford to lose!! Trivia *Unlike Kabuto, who doesn't have Masked Form in the games, Gatack does have Masked Form, and transforms into that form during he performs the Gatack Vulcans (← or → + A) attacks. *He's one of the few secondary Riders who doesn't have access all of his forms; his missing form is the Hyper Battle Video form, Hyper Form. Gallery 6wxsrs90.JPG|CLOCK UP 42hd4xkr.JPG|RIDER CUTTING External Links *Official Game Bio Category:Riders Category:Riders